Ginny's Cinderella Story
by CupcakesandPJrock
Summary: Ginny was a quiet girl with a HUGE crush on her popular brothers best friend but he already has a snobby girlfriend but when a ball comes up will she get her fairytale ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the wonderful people who have read my first fanfic Annabeth at Goode High and decided to read this one! It's a Ginny Cinderella story so happy reading! Oh and there's no evil stepsisters or mother! **

Chapter 1

Ginny's P.O.V

(But first let's meet Gin shall we?)

Ginny Weasley was a pretty seventeen year old girl with long, flaming, thick, wavy, red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and was rather small and short.

She had three best friends named Luna Lovegood, Talia Shang, and Natalie Foreign she was also friends with Hermione Granger but they didn't hang out as much. Luna had long dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes, Talia had straight brown hair that went halfway down her shoulders and hazely green eyes, and Natalie had curly blonde hair and brown highlights with pale blue eyes. Though they didn't hang out with Hermione much they still considered her there best friend she had straight brown hair with a little wave to it **(AN: yes I know how her hair is I just wanted to make her sound pretty enough to make Ron like her earlier and just pretend their all in the same year/house okay?)** and chocolate brown eyes. She was part of the popular at Hogwarts along with her boyfriend and Ginny's annoying older brother Ron Weasley who shared Ginny's redand freckles but had blue eyes and was tall and lanky. Plus Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and her boyfriend Dean Thomas and her twin sister Padma. But last but not least was the two most popular kids in school, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and his gorgeous girlfriend. Harry Potter and Cho Chang. Harry was also Ron's best friend and Ginny's long time crush. Unfortunetley poor Ginny was practically invisible. She got good grades and was rather bookish and nerdy. And come on what girl couldn't resist that always I-Just-got-off-broom messy windswept jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes, he was extremely pecked from always practicing his Seeker moves. Cho was just wow. She had long straight black hair and black eyes she was tall and lean with muscules from playing Ravenclaw Seeker. Every boy was in love with Cho and jealous of Harry and vice versa for the girls.

"Morning!" said Talia yawning the next morning as she got out of bed and started shaking me. "Gin wake up! Dumbledore said he's got an important announcement to make so you better get your lazy bum out of bed and get dressed! Come on Natalie, Luna! Up Up or as Dumbledore would say PIP PIP!"

"Not everyone in this stupid dorm is a morning person!" I yelled and threw my pillow at her. But I got up anyway pulling on my favorite pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and a grey sweater considering it was a weekend and we didn't need our uniforms. As I brushed my red waves Natalie who made us call her Nat and Luna got up and continued hitting Talia with their own pillows at her.

"OW PROTEGO!" she screamed "OK OK I won't do it anyway just stop pelting me with feathers in bags!" We all laughed at her and after we got dressed and did our hair we walked down to the common room. I looked around Hermione was doing her homework and Ron was bugging her, Padma was braiding Lavender's hair Parvati was making out with Dean but they usually did that, and Cho and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess and I wished really wished I were in her position but knowing that would never happen I sat down and thought about how much I hated Cho she was known as the Slytherdor because she was so mean to every girl she thought was trying to show her up but she always acted like a sweet helpless girl when Harry was around.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." I heard Harry say as he took Cho's king "Come on Hermione, Ron, Twins, Dean we gotta see what Dumbledore's announcement."

"Coming baby!" cooed Cho I rolled my eyes as Luna, Talia, Natalie and I walked through the portrait hole.

.o0O0o. Time Skip! .o0O0o.

"Good morning students I hope you all slept well now I have a very important announcement to make as you all know three years ago we had the Yule Ball at Christmas time and this year we will also be having a Christmas Ball," I heard Cho squeal I looked at Nat we rolled our eyes. "But there will be a twist it will be a mascaraed ball so no dates, inappropriate costumes or dancing or students 3rd year and below have fun weekend!" and he sat down I noticed Cho and the 3rd years looked grumpy.

"Damn it Harry now we can't go together but since I'll be the prettiest girl on that dance floor!" she purred.

"I hate her so much!" I cried "But on the bright side we can go shopping next Hogsmeade trip!"

"Cool next one is two weeks before the ball!" said Luna

"Yeah I heard there's this new dress boutique there that is WAY less expensive than Sugar and Spice!" said Nat

"Cool!"

Harry P.O.V

"I can't believe there's gonna be another ball! I barely made it through the Yule!" I complained to Ron.

"But this time you'll be going with the girl you wanted to go with the first time!" Ron said to him.

"And You'll be going with Hermione this time!" I said "Yeah did you even ask her yet?"

"Yep she said she's excited she's going with the girls!"

"What girls the Twins, Cho, and Lavender or your sister, Natalie, Talia and Luna?"

"Second choice she likes them better."

"Really what's wrong with the first choice?"  
"She hates Cho she said she's always been a wrench to her!" said Ron in disbelief.

"Really Cho is the sweetest girl ever!" I answered.

"I don't know its just what she said!"

Ginny's P.O.V

The Hogsmeade date came fast for everyone so soon that they barely realized it so we bundled up in our Gryffindor scarves and hats. Along with our coats and stumbled down the frosty path to the village.

"Here we are Madam Marie's!" Nat chanted.

"Ooh it's nice and warm in here!" giggled Hermione.

"Hello ladies! What can I do for you?" said a brown haired green-eyed witch who must be Madam Marie.

"Um Hogwarts is holding a ball and we need dresses shoes the works!" said Talia in a sing-song voice.

"Ok you girl came to the right place we have plenty of dresses and accessories for ya!" Two hours later everyone except for me had found a dress. Talia had a purple silk strapless dress that went a few inches above the knees and silver embroidery, Nat had a blue spaghetti strap that went to her shins and gold ribbon around the waist, Luna had a pink ruffled puffy sleeved dress that went to her knees. (Like the one she wore to Slughorns party in the HBP movie) Hermione had a tight red wrapped one that hugged her curves.

"Argh why can't I find one?!" I cried

"Hey Gin I think I found the perfect one!" cried Hermione.

**Boom how's that for a cliffhanger? So if you like Percabeth read my other fanfic Annabeth goes to Goode High which I'll be updating tomorrow! Byee!**


	2. Ginny's Cinderella Story Chapter 2

**So bored right now people! But anyway I'm updating twice tonight so yeah!**

**Ginny's Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Ginny P.O.V**

"Really?" I called "Where are you 'Mione!?" I said looking for the brunette.

"Over here!" she called again. I followed the sound of her voice and there she was holding the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my seventeen years of life. It was a lavender color and the skirt was slightly poofy. It was strapless and went to the floor. It had a light blue sash around the middle and wasn't too revealing.

"I'm going to go try it on!" I said walking into the dressing room.

"Wow!" said Luna

"OMG!" cried Talia (She was kind of a girly girl if you know what I mean)

"Gin you have to get that dress!" chanted Hermione and Nat.

"Hello dear I see you found that dress there is some accessories that go with it!" said Madam Marie. I followed her to the back of the room where she handed me a pair of matching purple 3-inch heels, a gem necklace, bracelet, earrings, elbow length gloves, and a small tiara. "Here you are dear." She said.

"Wow!" I said dumbstruck.

"Um can we look at those masks?" Nat asked after I changed back into my normal clothes. We all looked at her. "What we need them for the ball hence the term mascaraed!" she said defensively. Nevertheless we look through the display case and found perfect ones.

"How much are our dresses?" asked Luna "Mines 34 galleons"

"That is a steal! Mine is 26! And along with my accessories 52! Finally something I can afford!" I said

"48 galleons 3 sickles and 5 knuts!" answered Nat

"Talia?" I asked. "What about you?"

"74" she said quietly

"That's not too bad." Said Hermione

"I guess." Replied Talia.

"And you Hermione?"

"50 galleons 16 sickles 3 knuts!" she said.

**With Cho, Lavender, and the twins in Sugar and Spice**

"Urgh there is nothing in here that will make me look sexy infront of Harry!" whined Cho.

"How bout this one?" asked Lavender pulling out a very small, revealing strapless pink dress that probably showed lots of cleavage and barely concealed a girls underwear.

"Hmmm?" said Cho examining the dress. "I'll take it! Harry will practically eat me alive with this on!" she looked at the price tag $18000 galleons 500 sickles 36 knuts. But did she care no she could buy and sell the entire store in less than a minute.

"I found mine!" said Parvati holding out a cerulean blue dress with silver lining.

"Me too!" Padma cried it was the same as Parvati's except it was green with purple lining.

"Here's mine!" screeched Lavender holding up a rainbow flowered dress with spaghetti straps. They paid for there dresses and walked out.

"Hey look it's the Weasel, Mudbloods, Loony, and Tommygirl!" sneered Cho. Looking at Ginny and her friends **(AN: Just so you know Nat's the Tommygirl and Talia is also a muggle born just to clear things up)**

"Argh I know how could someone as hot as Ron and Harry possibly hang out with _that_?" spat Lavender.

"Anyway no worries Harry doesn't even know she exists! And he's stayed at her house before!" laughed Cho.

"You are sooo right!" cried Parvati. They all giggled and walked into the Three Broomsticks.

**With Ginny, Luna, Natalie, Hermione, and Talia.**

"Ooh it is cold out there!" cried Talia taking off here wet clothes.

"I know I feel like a Ginnysicle!" I said laughing

"Come let's go down to the kitchens and ask a house-elve for some hot cocoa!" said Nat. After we got our cocoa we sat by the fire playing would you rather.

"Talia would you rather kiss a dementor or Snape?" asked Nat we all giggled.

"Even though I'd be worse than dead a Dementor, Snape is just.." she shuddered "Snape!" we all laughed at her. We were still laughing when Ron and Harry walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey 'Mione!" said Ron kissing her on the forehead. "what are you girls doing?"

"Playing would you rather Ronald now go away!" I shooed him off, and could have sworn I heard him mutter ´Girls' as he walked off. He and Harry then started a game of chess.

.o0O0o. Time Skip night of ball! .o0O0o.

"Come on girls lets go to the Prefects bathroom! It'll be less crowded!" said Hermione.

"Thanks 'Mione I don't think I could manage with that many girls!" said Nat shuddering she went to go take a shower. Since I already did that I muttered a quick drying spell on my hair and got to work. I wasn't big on make-up and we were wearing masks so it kind defeated the purpose. I put on my dress and accessories except the tiara since I was doing my hair first. For my hair I did my sides French braided to the middle and held it together I then curled it and left some pieces hanging out to frame my face. I then nestled the tiara onto my hair and put on my purple silk with silver ribbons mask. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful! More beautiful than Cho Chang!

"So how do I look?" asked Hermione coming out in her red dress with her hair waved. She wore a red silk mask with gold pearls around the perimeter. "Wow Gin! Your prettier than Cho Chang!" she said.

I blushed "You looked beautiful too Hermione _much_ prettier than Lavender Brown!"

"Hey guys!" said Luna with her normal pink silk mask that matched her ruffled pink dress perfectly, her hair in a long side braid. "Holy thestrals Gin you look amazing! You too Hermione!" she looked at my in awe.

"Thanks you too Luna!"

"Wow girls! We look fabulous!" said Talia her purple dress floating around her body. Her mask was just a plain silver with two gems on either side of the eyes. She had her hair down and curled elegantly.

"I just can't believe I let you girls talk me into this!" complained Natalie walking in, her hair dripping. She also muttered the drying spell on her hair and left it as it is curly and bouncy. She slipped on her metallic blue mask and we put our cloaks on to conceal our appearences.

"Let's go!" said Talia and we walked to the Great Hall.

Harry was extremely bored Cho must've asked him to dance at least times. And he didn't like hom revealing his girlfriends dress was! It made her look like a slut!

"Hey Mate!" said Ron walking over to him and sitting down. He took a drink from his cup of punch. "How ya doing?"

"Cho's soo annoying! Her dress is disgusting! Dumbledore specifically said nothing too revealing! I mean look at it!" he pointed at her.

Ron chuckled "Mate since does Cho listen to Dumbledore? And I thought she was the girl of your dreams?"

Harry sighed "I thought she was but I'm not to sure anymore!"

Just then the music stopped Harry looked up, his jaw dropped.

**Done read my other one Annabeth at Goode High! Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! So I'm bored lets just do this! Right now I'm watching DH Part one on ABC Family are you?**

Ginny's Cinderella Story

Chapter 3

Ginny's P.O.V

I walked down holding arms with Nat and Hermione. I smiled confidently. I saw girls throwing me dirty looks, and boys staring at me open-mouthed.

"I'm going to go and try and find my idiot boyfriend more commonly know as your idiot brother!" Hermione whispered in my ear. I nodded at her and she ran off, trying to find him but it probably wouldn't be too hard he had the trademark Weasley hair.

Talia walked off to the dance floor, Nat went into a corner (she didn't dance) and Luna drifted off somewhere. I walked over to the snack table. I grabbed some punch and stood next to a boy in black dress robes and a black mask.

He gaped at me. "What?" I asked him looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, I-I've just never seen such a beautiful witch before." He said.

I blushed "I wouldn't say that if your girlfriends around" I said looking around cautiously.

He laughed then a slow song came on. "Wonna dance?"

"What?" I asked. He looked at me.

"It's a slow song come and dance." He grabbed my hand. Pulling me away from the snack table he dragged me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist, I nervously put mine around his neck and he slowly turned me around. As we were spinning I saw Ron and Hermione dancing as well. Hermione's head on Ron's chest, Ron leaning on her head. Hermione looked at me winked and continued smiling at my red headed brother. Just then I saw a very angry looking girl with shiny black hair and a very, very, _very_ revealing dress. She had a pink pearled mask on though I knew right away who it was. Cho Chang. Her cronies Parvati, Padma, and Lavender in very expensive looking dresses, standing next her, glaring at me?

Cho's P.O.V

"Look at that ugly red head! How dare she dance with my boyfriend?" I screeched at the girls "She doesn't even know who he is! He doesn't know who she is! So why in Merlin's beard is she dancing with my boyfriend!? He is WAY out of her league he's in my league! The hot sexy quidditch playing league!" I snapped.

"Well technically she could be one of the house teams?" said Lavender timidly. I shot an icy glare at her and she immediately shut up.

"Its true!" said Padma, or was it Parvati as if I really gave a crap.

"I can't believe he turned me down four times and yet _ he_ himself asked her! He'll get bored of her soon enough and then he _will_ come running to me!" I snapped.

Just then I heard a chime. It was midnight.

"Ok children if you would feel to you may take off your masks. I grinned evily towards Harry and the mystery girl. Harry took off his mask the girl looked shocked.

Ginny's P.O.V

"Harry Potter?!" I gasped. He grinned.

"In the flesh! So who are you?" he tried to get my mask off

I slapped his hand away. He looked at me, hurt in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry! I just can't do this!"

"Why?" he asked me

"I'm sorry Harry! I just can't do it not while your dating her!"

"Who Cho she wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You don't know her like I do!" I said looking she was closing in on us.

"What's your name at least?"

"That I can't tell you but I'm in your house and I'm closer to you than you might think!" and I ran off. I ran all the way to Gryffindor tower, not stopping till I got into my dormitory. Collapsing on my bed sobbing. After a while I got up went to the bathroom, took a shower, and put on my pajamas (fleece pajama pants, a Gryffindor t-shirt and a grey sweater) and walked into bed.

"Ginny?"

"Gin!?"

"Marco!"

"Marco?"

"I thought she'd say polo!"

"Huh?"

"Muggle game played in a pool any way come on we've checked everywhere except the dormitories!"

I walked down "hey." I said miserably.

"Hey where'd you go?" asked Nat.

"I ran off, if you knew who I was dancing with you'd know why!" I said. "Come in!" I looked around closing and locking the dorm door and locking it and for good measure putting a _Silencio!_ Charm on it.

"So what's up?" asked Talia.

"IwasdancingwithHarryPotter!" I said quickly.

Luna gasped the other girls looked puzzled.

"What? I couldn't understand you? Luna could you?" asked Hermione.

Luna nodded "She was dancing with Harry Potter!"

"WHAT! You lucky witch! I was with Draco Malfoy!" complained Talia. I had to giggle at her.

"Hey I had Nathan Parkington! You had it easy!" said Nat (Nathan was a perverted guy who believe every girl had a crush on him he was in Hufflepuff)

"Well what about you Luna?"

"I had Neville!" she said dreamily she'd been crushing on him since third year.

"I just don't know what the heck I'm going to do! Cho will rip me to pieces if she finds out! And I'm his best friends little sister! He's slept at my house every year since second year!" I cried putting my head in between my legs.

"Ginny don't worry we won't let her hurt you! Remember we've got Hermione Granger on our side and she's probably the greatest witch next to Dumbledore!" said Talia swinging her dark hair.

Hermione blushed "I'm not that good!" she said

"Yes you are and Gin your just as good" said Nat.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am taking a shower before Cho's friends get back. Thank _god_ their making out with Michael Jones, Sam Harring, and Austin Holmes!" said Nat walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to." Said Luna. They all went to the bathroom. I fell asleep quickly. But little did I know that Harry Potter the boy who lived had just done something that would change my life.

** Hello! **** So what's up? Am I good at cliffhangers? Just wondering! So daily question time!**

**What are you afraid of?**

**Raisins**

**Being hit in the face with any kind of ball**

**That's me! BYeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! What time is it?! Summer Time! It's my vacation! :D Sooo I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! You may applaud now! Anyhoo hello my readers here's the next chapter!**

Ginny's Cinderella Story

Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V

The next morning Nat, Talia, Luna, and 'Mione were just about to walk into the Great Hall when a ear piercing shriek rang out from behind the doors.

There was a lot of yelling till finally a _very_ angry looking Cho Chang came out fury in her black eyes. She pushed past us, then we all looked at eachother and dashed through the doors to the Gryffindor table where a very sheepish and embarrassed Harry sat next to my brother. I quickly looked away from Harry blushing.

Hermione sat next to my brother kissed cheek, then asked Harry what had happened as she piled sausages on her plate.

"Harry just broke up with Cho." Answered Ron.

"What?" asked Luna her naturally surprised face even more surprised. **(AN: Does tthat sound right? :S) **

"Why?" asked Talia.

"Because I think I'm in love with the girl I danced with last night." Harry answered blushing even worse then us Weasley's.

"Well there are some empty spots over there. Nat, Tals, Luna come on." I said. We walked off. I sat down at one of the only remaining spots on the table an grabbed some eggs. Talia nibbled some toast while Luna started reading the _Quibbler_.

Nat just looked at me then leaned in. "When do you think your going to tell him?" she whispered to me.

I looked at her then whispered back. "Um never? You know what Cho would do to me! Plus I'm his best friends little sister! He'd probably just laugh in my face and say 'No Ginny you couldn't possibly be my Cinderella! She was much prettier! How about you try Malfoy he could use a girl friend!'"

"Gin come on you saw how serious he looked, plus he likes you he just doesn't pay that much attention to you, but he would never do that to anyone except maybe the Slytherins!" whispered Talia then going back to her bacon.

I looked at them, disbelieving in their eyes. But you know maybe the tiniest 1000th of a sliver of me thought they were right.

3rd Person P.O.V

Cho Chang was pissed. No like really pissed. How could her boyfriend her beautiful, perfect boyfriend, break up with her? Why!? Why was the world so cruel!?

"How could that cheap girl be the girl he's in love with?!" she snapped to her 'friends' "I'm the girl he's in love with! Ever since 4th year!"

Lavender Brown sighed, Cho got like this every time something didn't go her way, like that time she spilled pumpkin juice on her cloak and she tried bullying a 6th year into giving her theirs. If McGonagall hadn't stepped in who knows what would have happened!

She looked around and noticed the twins were looking the exact same way she probably did! But they ignored it and continued being Cho aka the Slytherclaw's who take all her complaining.

Harry looked around the Great Hall thinking 'Wow each one of these girls except Hermione, Cho and her friends could be my Cinderella. Even Ginny!' but he highly doubted that. He tried to think of the details about her from that faithful night.

Dark hair? What color was it muddy, brownish red? Eyes? Brown? Black? Dark Green? He didn't know but he had to find out.

Ginny's P.O.V

The week wizzed by so it was finally Saturday. In my opinion the best day of the week. Quidditch Game. I grabbed my goggles and Gryffindor sweater all of us usually wore before the game. Nat was also on the team as one of the other chasers so we walked down together and sat at the table grabbing only toast and bacon.

"Hey girls" said Demelza Robins the third Chaser said as she sat down she had tied her brown hair into a ponytail just like Nat and I.

"Hey Demelza! Ready to beat Ravenclaw?" asked Nat her curly ponytail bouncing.

"You bet!" she answered

"Yeah lets beat Cho Chang to a pulp!" I cried.

"What ya guys talkin' bout?" asked Talia as she and Luna sat down. Luna of course wearing her famous Gryffindor Lion Hat

"Beating Cho Chang down to a pulp!" said Nat and we all laughed

Harry stood up, my heart fluttered. "TEAM Locker rooms now!" he yelled.

"Well see you guys!" I said to Talia and Luna.

"Good luck girls! We'll be cheering for you!" Said Luna. She made her lion roar. "So will Walter!" **(So what if I gave it a name Walter is an Awesome name! What if I named him Leroy? Huh? Everyone hates the name Leroy! No Offense Leroy's of the world! Wait aren't I relate to a dude named Leroy? Whoops!)**

I laughed and Demelza, Nat and I walked with the team to the locker rooms.

In the locker room

I pulled my scarlet robes over my head and slipped on my shin and wrist guards. Everyone else did the same. I slipped on my dragon hide gloves to protect my fingers from cold December air, and my goggles. We grabbed our brooms and walked out. Mad cheering everywhere I got in my position. As did everyone else, the snitch was released, and the Quaffle thrown. I grabbed the Quaffle as soon as the whistle blew and was off past 3 chasers, 2 beaters throw! YES! 10 points! I high-fived Nat and Demelza and almost grabbed the Quaffle when something big and heavy hit the back of my head. Hard. I blacked out and all I remember was a pair of big strong arms catching me as I fell.

**I think I'm really getting good at cliffhangers! Yeah-ya! So anyway! Anyone else on Summer vacay? I'm happy! **

**Question of the Chapter**

**Pets names, types whateves**

**Dog: Speck (aka Dopey)**

**Guinea Pig: Zippy**

**About Nine Pigs!  
l8s!**

**~Emmy-Poo (My aunt actually calls me this)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooooooo! :D Welcome to the greatest story ever in the history of the entire world! Well technically not true. But to me it is!**

Ginny's Cinderella Story

Chapter 5

Ginny P.O.V

I woke up with a giant headache. When I opened my eyes stars quickly filled them. I had to blink a couple times before they finally cleared. I felt something cool on my forehead. I sat up.

"Ginny oh my gosh your awake! We were so worried about you! You got hit in the back of the head with a bludger!" screeched Talia.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Yeah Demelza and I scored about fifteen more goals after you blacked out then Harry got back and caught the Snitch!" said Natalie proudly.

"Wait what do you mean, after Harry got back?" I asked.

"He caught you when you fell and carried you here." Answered Luna

I fell back into my pillow. That's why I felt those strong arms around me. OMG. Harry Potter actually cared enough for me to catch me and carry me here. "I'll bet Cho was ticked!" I laughed.

"Ticked doesn't begin to cover it! She was positively fuming!" laughed Hermione.

Just then my brother and Harry burst in through the door, Madam Pomfrey scurrying behind them.

"Ginny! Oh my Gosh I was so scared when you fell! If Harry hadn't caught you who God knows what would had happened!" Ron said.

"What happened?" I asked Madam Pomfrey not looking Harry in the eyes.

"Cracked skull, same thing that happened to Mr. Potter _last_ year. Lord what is up with all these injuries! You Gryffindors come into the ward more than all the other houses combined!" cried Madam Pomfrey hysterically.

"That is enough Poppy." Said a deep voice.

Albus Dumbledore had entered the ward, followed closely by McGonagall. "Miss Weasley I trust you are feeling a lot better?" he asked me gently.

I tired to nod but my headache returned and I saw stars again. "Yes sir." I answered.

"Good." Said McGonagall

"Poppy give her another check-up and then let her down to eat at the Christmas feast." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes professor." Said Pomfrey.

Two hours later I was walking down to the Christmas feast with Hermione, Talia, Natalie, Luna, Ron, and Harry.

Talia, Luna left for Christmas Holidays. Natalie, sat down at an empty seat and I sat down next to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat next to us, since most students also had left. Ron put his arm around Hermione laughing at Dumbledore trading his pointed wizard hat for an umbrella hat.

"Happy Christmas children! Dig in!" he said merrily.

I quickly piled some chicken legs, roasted potatoes, carrots, and peas on my plate and started eating.

I looked over at the over tables and saw Cho Chang glaring at me then Harry. I saw that her plate only had a chicken leg and a small amount of rice.

I saw Harry looking at her then I quickly looked away before he looked at me.

Harry P.O.V

I looked and saw Cho glaring at Ginny. I looked over at her and saw her looking nervously at her plate. I can't believe that I thought she wouldn't hurt a fly. But after the Quidditch game when it was she who directed that Bludger at Ginny and cracked her skull, I knew I was wrong. When Ginny fell into my arms, I felt something that Cho never made me feel. Something that only one other person had made me feel. Cinderella. But I highly doubted that Ginny was her. I mean Ginny could barely speak in front of me. Every time she sees me she blushes makes kind of a choking noise.

Dealing with Ginny was kind of like dealing with a Hippogriff. You had to make the first move. She was proud, if you insulted her you had a long day of Bat-Bogey Hex in front of you. But if you did it right she'd be your friend for life.

Now Cinderella pondering time. It was dimly lit but I knew her hair wasn't blonde, because I knew it was dark in color. But it wasn't black because it wasn't to dark. So that left brown, muddy brown, muddy red, or normal red. Eyes, that was easy, brown, but I didn't know what type of brown. Chocolate? Muddy? Light? Tannish? She was short, about 5'1''.

She was in my year and house, so lets see, that was either. Wendy Merin, Doniuqe, Shsaern, Fiona, Wents, Ashley Crin, Nina Excat, or Ginny? How would I figure that out? She never left a clue! Unless…..? Nevermind The feast was then over and I sleepily walked over to my dormitory and collapsed on my bed. Fast asleep.

Ginny P.O.V

The next morning was Christmas Morning. I woke up with the usual amount of presents on my bed. I got a Midnight blue Weasley sweater, from mum with a G on it, a big box of every flavor beans from Hermione, Talia got me a broom charm for my bracelet, Luna got me a book on random mystical creatures, Nat got me new chasers gloves, and then there was one more package from someone else. It was small and wrapped in silver wrappings I opened it and two things slipped out and clattered to the floor. I picked them up. They were a ring and a necklace. The ring was made out of two links of silver woven with gaps in between. The stone on it was a beautiful emerald that sparkled. The necklace was on a fine silver chain with a matching emerald set with diamonds. I looked at the wrappings. In them was a note nestled in the folds. Written in green ink neat writing wrote the words

Ginevra,

Your Cinderella story will have a

happy ending soon, but in the meantime

patience is a good thing

my son will come to his senses soon,

but wear my jewelry and keep it. As

a reminder of me. For I had the same fate

wearing a similar dress.

L.P.

I didn't need to know what those initials meant to know who sent them.

**Done! Sooooooooooo what up how r u? **

** Puppy eyes, Please Review, favorite, and like!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys okay I have a new idea for this story its kind of like an idea I got from one that was for Lily and James. I know hat I said for the last chapter, speaking of which soooooooooo sorry for not updating I've been so busy lately. Anyway enjoy.**

Ginny Cinderella Story

Chapter 6

Ginny P.O.V

3 years later

I sighed and twiddled the necklace that Lily Potter had given me three years ago. In that note she had said that Harry would soon come to his senses. Yet graduation happened and three years later he still hadn't figured it out.

It was driving me mad. Ron and Hermione got married right after graduation, Talia was engaged and getting married next week, Natalie was married and had a daughter already, and Luna got married to Neville and had twins.

Yet here I was superstar chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, single, and still living at my parents house. Every one of my teammates was either dating or married.

Soon she had said. But how soon was soon? "Ginny!" my mother called from downstairs, "Dinners ready!" I sighed again and walked down the stairs from my room to the dining room/kitchen. When I got the glimpse of the table I saw a girl with wavy/straight hair and a red headed man.

"Ron! Hermione!" I cried rushing to them.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione laughed, hugging me.

"What about your big brother eh?" asked Ron.

"Which one?" I asked trying and not succeeding to giggle.

"Come here you pest!" he said hugging me.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him back, "Anyway what's for dinner mum?" I asked.

"Chicken, vegetables, and treacle tart." She answered putting down some rolls.

"Anyway we have a big announcement to make." Said Hermione.

"We wanted to tell everyone at dinner but I can tell someone" said Ron pointing at Hermione with a stupid look on his face "is bursting to tell."

Hermione smacked him and cried out, "I'm pregnant!" My heart gave lurch, I squealed.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" I squealed again.

"That's wonderful!" Molly cried.

I hugged them both again. I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. They were so happy and in love, and I'm single and pretty much vouch on the couch watching movies on the muggle TV dad got and ate ice cream. I was lonely, next week at Talia's. (She was getting married to named Colin Creevey.) wedding I was maid of honor and, Harry was Colin's best man. Every time I saw him, my heart fluttered, my palms got sweaty and clammy and my mouth got dry.

I could tell Hermione knew something was wrong, she could read me like a book. After dinner she followed me into my room, closed the door and said, "Ok girl spill." She looked at me that look on her face that she always got when I spilled my feelings.

"Its just that your married and pregnant, Luna and Natalie are married and have kids, and Talia is getting married next week. I guess,"

"Gin," her face soft "I know that Harry still hasn't figured it out but that doesn't mean he won't!"

"'Mione its been three years! Lily said that he'd come to his senses soon! But he still hasn't! The ministry masquerade ball is coming up and I doubt he'd fall for me a second time!" He's invited to Talia's wedding next week and I'm her maid of honor and he's Josh's best man! W have to dance together! He probably doesn't even wanted to!" I cried breaking down. I sat on my bed, tears streaming down my face my head in my hands.

I felt the bed sag a bit as Hermione sat down. "Listen I know its hard babe, but it will get better! I'm sure of it!"

All of a sudden my brother burst into my room. "You were Cinderella?" he said out of breath.

"RONALD WEASLEY WERE YOU LISTENING TO OUR ENTIRE CONVERSATION?" screeched Hermione.

"How are those hormones Mione?" I asked.

"All over the place." She answered.

"Speaking of which how long has it been?"

"About two weeks." She answered

"Okay we're missing the big picture!" said Ron. "Gin you were Harry's Cinderella and you never told him or me? Why?"

"Nine words, two sentences. He would laugh at me. Cho would kill me." I answered.

"Ok first of all he wouldn't laugh at you and two you really think he would let her kill you? He loves you!"

I was taken a back. "He loves me?"

"Well technically he loves Cinderella but you're the same person!"

~oOo~

At Talia's Wedding

"I now proclaim you Witch and Wizard you may kiss the bride." The ferrety wizard said. He waved his wand and silver and gold sparkles emitted over the couples heads, Talia and Colin kissed.** AN: In this story the Final Battle did not happen every ones still alive all the death Eaters are gone Harry defeated Voldemort for good as a baby because there were no Horcruxes.**

They walked down the aisle gleefully holding hands, blushing I walked behind them with Harry followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

After the first dance, I looked at Harry nervously as he took my hand. I didn't know if he felt it too but it was like fireworks. When our hands touched it was like nothing else mattered in the world.

"Nice dress." He said making small talk.

"Thanks." I said nervously looking at the emerald silk dress, that went to my knees. The bodice had three ruffles around it and was strapless. My shoes matched it and was exactly the same color as Lily's ring and necklace. Natalie had become more girly in the past few years and learned how to use a curling iron. My hair was in ringlets that went to my mid-back, and was gathered in a Belle style from _Beauty and the Beast_. I hadn't felt this beautiful since the ball three years ago.

"I helped Tal pick it out."

"Well you look very pretty in it"

My heart pounded, Did Harry Potter just call me pretty? "Thank you." I said blushing. "So are you going to the ministry masquerade?" I asked.

"Yes probably." He answered. "Why are you?"

"Yeah Dad and Percy have to go and the Minister said to bring the family"

"Ahhhh" he said. The song was then over and he led me off the dance floor. He walked away by Ron and Hermione and left me there. I couldn't take it any more. I ran off to the ladies room and locked myself in a stall. I slipped off my shoes and sat on the loo, pulling my legs to my chest I buried my face into the dress, crying harder then I ever had in my life. I cried and cried and cried feeling miserable, wallowing in my tears. By the time I cried myself out, I walked out of the cubicle and took a look in the mirror. My hair was falling out and frizzy, my makeup was running and my dress had mascara stains. My face was red and my eyes were puffy ad swollen, my eyes were still wet and shiny, not wanting to show my face anymore I apperated home.

**Done. Sorry again its so late but I worked hard on it byeeeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile I've been super busy! School starts the week after next and my mom has to go back soon and I have X-Country practice from 3:30 to 5:00 pm and then after I get back its shower, eat, bed. So yeah. Anyway I will stop describing my boring dry social life that I'm pretty sure I don't have and continue the story.**

Ginny's Cinderella Story

Chapter 7

Ginny P.O.V

Nobody seemed to notice I had left the wedding because nobody came to the Burrow after me. I climbed up the narrow stairs, step by step till I reached my tiny bedroom. Most of the posters that had occupied my walls as a teenager had been thrown out not to be seen again. I had several team pictures of me and the Holyhead Harpies, along with ribbons and trophies from our wins, and a few Gryffindor things like my old scarf, a scarlet and gold pennant flag, and some pictures from my friends at Graduation. All the pictures were of course moving and smiling and laughing.

I stripped of my dress and jewelry noticing that one of my emerald earring were missing but didn't fret over it, and slipped on a red t-shirt, an old Weasley sweater mum had made me n sixth year with a quaffle on it (this one also had a hood) and some old plaid pyjama pants. I slipped all the itchy flower pins out of my hair and combed my fingers through it.

Sighing I got a blanket out sat on the couch and took out a book. It was a muggle book called _The Hunger Games_ and I was really into it. I had just gotten to the part when Rue died when I heard a knock on the door, sniffing a bit and a small tear for the poor girl rolling down my cheek I got up and opened it.

Standing there (I thought I was hallucinating) was Harry Potter with scar and those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Harry." I said quietly "W-what are you doing here?" I asked him clearing my throat. I hadn't meant it sound rude but did.

"Um you dropped this," he said handing me my missing earring. "So why'd you leave?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

Chocolate met emerald and butterflies started to fly into my stomach. "I wasn't in the, the party mood" I said nervously taking my earring out of his warm hand once again felling sparks.

"Oh so what are you doing?" he asked looking at my appearance.

"Oh um I'm reading a book just um vouching out" I nodded my head a bit.

"Cool um what book?"

"Oh um _The Hunger Games_ it's a muggle book and a real page turner."

"Oh I saw that book on a shelf in Dudleys old room the books were the only thing that weren't broken in that room" he laughed. I smiled feebly. "Well good night Ginny"

"Goodnight Harry" he left and I cried again not a purpose of Rue's death.

The next day Hermione and I went dress shopping for the ministry masquerade ball was next week. We got to the boutique where we had gotten our dresses at the Hogwarts ball. Madam Marie greeted us warmly.

"Ginny! Hermione! Oh my lord you girls its been a while!" she said hugging us, though it was kind of hard with her now huge stomach. "Oh yes this," she said patting her stomach " this is little Gianna yes she's due in another month or so, John and I are very excited."

"That's wonderful though I'm only about a month or so into mine yep" said Hermione

Marie beamed and escorted us to the aisle we were looking for. Right away I found it. It was beautiful. It was from medival times it looked like. The skirt was floor length and made of sparkly gold satin, then it had those Cinderella wing things made of scarlet silk, the bodice was also gold satin and had white ribbon ties around the chest and a deep scoop neck with short scarlet frills of silk outlining it, the sleeves were tight and elbow length with see though scarlet cuffs around the edges. I hurried to try it on it fit perfectly as though it was made for me! I came out and Hermione nearly dropped the dress she was looking at.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh Gin this is beautiful! Its perfect! You have to get it!" she said eyes popping out of her head.

"Oh my word Ginevra! You look exactly like Lady Gryffindor! The hair the dress! This dress also came with everything she wore as well." Marie usher me to the counter and so nobody saw she waved her wand and the drapes on the windows and door closed. "Here we are she handed me a scarlet silk mask with golden and crème pearls on it and frills around the edge, a gold chained necklace with a garnet heart was attached, matching earrings, and bracelet, then she handed me the shoes the heel was small and they were scarlet with gold trim. She also handed me a picture of the hairstyle. **AN: I'll describe that later** I tried to pay for it for Marie insisted that I take it for free, finally giving up I waited for Hermione. She came out in a Ravenclaw blue velvet floor length dress that looked like mine, it had silver trim and transparent silky Cinderella wing things around the butt and the same material for the cuffs around the elbow length sleeves, and the bodice had a scoop neckline with tiny silver pearls running along it. Luckily she wasn't to far into the pregnancy to show the bump yet.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" I cried "You look beautiful! You could be Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"Actually that was Helena Ravenclaw's she was Rowena's daughter" said Marie coming by us I saw you eye it earlier and got out the things it came with." She handed 'Mione a silver mask with fake blue gems around the side, blue heels with silver bows at the toes and a silver chained necklace with a sapphire at the end of it. She also handed her the hairstyle picture. "Bye girls!" Said Marie waving as we exited the store. The fall air was chilly so we wrapped our scarves more tightly around our necks.

"Marie is such a kind woman," said Hermione.

I nodded. "I hope her pregnancy goes well"

We apperated to Ron and Hermione's house Ron was working so it was just us. I slipped of my shoes and rubbed my hands over my frozen toes.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked. I nodded. We picked out the movie_ Titanic_ **AN: Random movie name don't judge me!** And watched it. It was a beautiful love story! We cried when Jack fell into the ocean dead and Rose ice droplets in her hair tried desperatley to find him and failed then at the end she threw the necklace of the side of the boat as an old lady into the depths of the ocean where her beloved Jack lay.

TIME SKIP! WHOO! BALL TIME! OH YEAH!

(Sorry you had to see that)

The night of the ball Hermione was at my house getting ready, we slipped on our Lady Gryffindor and Helena Ravenclaw dresses and then put on our jewelry, my make up was a gold base eye shadow and then scarlet over the top, my eyeliner was put into a wing and I had pink blush on my cheeks, then I had red lipstick with some gloss for shine. I slipped on my mask and started on my hair. Using a spell to curl it I put it up in a high bun like in the picture there were some curls that peaked out of the bun shortly and elegant then son curly pieces hung out framing my face. Finally I used a spell to disguise my voice and out on my mask, I didn't want anyone to know who I was, besides Hermione and Natalie, Luna, and Talia, and my family. My voice was now a bit higher and bell like. I lifted the spell, I was just testing to see what I would me my voice sound like, I would put back on when we got there.

Hermione had her hair waved and had the sides twisted back into a fishtail braid with some waved pieces hanging out to also frame her face, her make up was light silver base eye shadow with dark blue on top, eyeliner also made a wing and used some light brown blush and some light baby pink lipstick. She was going with Ron so she didn't disguise her voice. She put on her mask and smiled.

"Hello Helena" I said giggling at her.

"Hello Lady Gryffindor" she curtsied. We walked downstairs me with a cloak on to not show my dress my hood was up to hide my hair. I slipped my mask off.

"Wow Hermione love!" said Ron as we entered.

"Yeah!" said Harry "you look gorgeous!" She blushed.

"Thank you boys" said Hermione

"What about you Gin?" asked Ron. Winking at me. He knew what I really looked like.

"That is for me to know and you two to find out!" I laughed.

We apperated to the ministry and right when we got in I excused my self to the bathroom. I locked the cubicle and rubbed my hands together. Operation Lightning Fall was in full swing!

**Done! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyhow hope you like it! Don't hate my for the cliffhanger I just didn't want to get into the ball right now. Sorry! Byeeeeeeee!**


End file.
